What If Tigerclaw Became ThunderClans's Leader
by maskedmanme
Summary: What if Fireheart didn't succeed in defeating Tigerclaw, but was exiled when he failed, and Bluestar was killed, what will Fireheart do in a situation like this, and will he succeed?
1. Prologue

**AN: Please keep in Mind that this is my First Fanfiction, and that English isn't my First language, my First Language is actually Arabic, and although my writing won't appear in this chapter, in the next chapter I it will be clearer how good or bad my writing is. So, keeping all that in Mind, please review and give constructive ****criticism.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Fireheart's POV:

Fireheart had just sent another rogue screeching out into the forest, he looked around the clearing which heaved with struggling cats, but as Fireheart poised himself to rejoin the fray he realized something that sent an even colder pang of fear along his spine. Where was Bluestar?

In a heartbeat, Fireheart realized that he couldn't see Tigerclaw either. Every instinct told him that danger was looming. He dodged around Willowpelt, who was clinging to the back of a much bigger rogue, her teeth fastened in his ear, and made for Bluestar's den. To his relief, as he approached the entrance he heard Bluestar meow from inside, "We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The Clan needs us now."

For a few heartbeats there was no reply. Then Fireheart heard Bluestar's voice again, surprised. "Tigerclaw? What are you doing?"

An answering snarl. "Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar."

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" Bluestar's meow was sharper now, edged with anger, not fear. "I'm the leader of your Clan, or have you forgotten that?"

"Not for much longer," Tigerclaw growled. "I'm going to kill you, and kill you again. As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for me to lead this Clan!"

Bluestar's answering protest was suddenly cut short by the sound of paws thudding against the hard floor of the den, followed by a dreadful snarling.

Fireheart sprang forward and burst through the curtain of lichen. Tigerclaw and Bluestar were writhing on the floor of the den. Bluestar's claws scored again and again across Tigerclaw's shoulder, but the deputy's greater weight kept her pinned down in the soft sand. Tigerclaw's fangs were buried in her throat, and his powerful claws raked her back.

"Traitor!" Fireheart yowled. He flung himself at Tigerclaw, slashing at his eyes. The deputy reared back, forced to release his grip on Bluestar's throat. Fireheart felt his claws rip through the deputy's ear, spraying blood into the air.

Bluestar scrambled to the side of the den, looking half stunned. Fireheart could not tell how badly hurt she was. Pain lanced through him as Tigerclaw gashed his side with a blow from his powerful hindpaws. Fireheart's paws skidded in the sand and he lost his balance, hitting the ground with Tigerclaw on top of him.

The deputy's amber eyes blazed into his. "Mousedung!" he hissed. "I'll flay you, Fireheart. I've waited a long time for this."

Fireheart summoned every scrap of skill and strength he possessed. He knew Tigerclaw could kill him, but in spite of that he felt strangely free. The lies and the need for deceit were over. The secrets—Bluestar's and Tigerclaw's—were all out in the open. There was only the clean danger of battle.

He aimed a blow at Tigerclaw's throat, but the deputy swung his head to one side and Fireheart's claws scraped harmlessly through thick tabby fur. But the blow had loosened Tigerclaw's grip on him. Fireheart rolled away, narrowly avoiding a killing bite to his neck.

He then leaped at Tigerclaw, landing on his back and clawing at his back, Tigerclaw rolled forcing Fireheart of his back, then Tigerclaw gave a powerfull kick with his hindlegs and sent Fireheart flying, then he felt a sudden flash of pain in his head before the world went black

Bluestar's POV:

Bluestar watched, Stunned as Fireheart hit his head on the walls of the den and fall down on the ground, he looked unconscious, or maybe dead she didn't know, but she knew one thing, she couldn't allow Tigerclaw to harm her previous apprentice.

She yowled angrily and leapt at him, and pinned him down, using the element of surprise while he was staring at Fireheart's unmoving body, smiling and gloating over his victory.

She clawed at his exposed belly, he screeched in pain.

"Bluestar… Do you really think you can beat me," he asked, his devilish smile staring into her eyes, and she felt a flash of fear, but she pushed it away, and said, "I will beat you, for what you tried to do to me and what you did to Fireheart."

"I'm doing it for the good of the clan," he stated coolly

"How can killing be good for the clan," she asked, she knew he was trying to stall for time so someone could come save him.

"You're a weak leader Bluestar, you can never beat me, I will make Thunderclan the strongest clan, while you seem to be making it the weakest, I will not bring in useless kittypets who will weaken the clan, but rely on Clanborn cats to achieve greatness for Thunderclan. I will unite all the clans I will restore Tigerclan!"

Just then she realized she had loosened her grip accidently while listening to his mad speech. He seemed to notice it to and kicked at her stomach with his hindlegs.

She soon found herself lying on the ground, instead of being the victorious cat, she was now, defeated and she knew, the cat that she trusted with her life, and trusted enough to make him deputy of her clan, had betrayed her.

Just then he said, "Say hello to starclan for me," then he sank his teeth into her throat, she pain in her neck, before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Sandstorm's POV

Sandstorm was just walking out of the medicine cat's den, checking on Fireheart, he had been badly injured in the battle, and when she first saw him being dragged to the medicine cats den, she thought he was dead.

When she went into the medicine cat's den, she found he was badly injured, his back, and stomach were filled with claw marks, the back of his head was bleeding, he was found in the leader's den, along with Bluestar's dead body.

_He must have been fighting alongside her in the leader's den,_ she thought, and wondered why the person who attacked them hadn't killed them, maybe he thought they were both dead.

She was heading for the entrance of the camp, since a lot of cat's were injured and she hadn't been in the fight, since she came late from a patrol, she thought she should go hunting, to help the clan, and make up t=for not participating in the fight.

"Where are you going?" said a voice behind her, she turned around and saw Graystripe walking towards her.

"Hunting," she said.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, I want to hunt alone for a bit, and you should rest after the fight."

"Did you see Fireheart?" he asked, "I haven't seen him since the start of the battle."

"He is unconscious in the medicine cats den, and he seems to be still in danger of dying," she meowed sadly, her voice full of worry.

A look of surprise entered his face, which quickly turned into fear as he turned around and ran into the medicine cat's den.

She continued walking toward the entrance of the camp, when she was finally out, she started looking for prey, it was Greenleaf, and prey was easy to find.

She quickly found a mouse, nibbling at a nut, she dropped into a hunting crouch and started stalking the mouse, just when she was about to pounce, she stepped on a twig and the mouse heard the resulting snapping sound and ran away.

She found a vole and a squirrel and missed both of them in a similar way. Deciding that today, she was too worried about Fireheart's injury and Bluestar's death to hunting, so she went to a small clearing and sat in there.

She thought about Fireheart, she was worried about him, she knew he might die, she knew she really cares about him, _Please Starclan, Let Fireheart live,_ she thought.

She then sat there relaxing in the small clearing enjoying her privacy, and loneliness, before she got up and went to camp.

In the camp, she found that Tigerclaw and Yellowfang have gone to get Tigerclaw's nine lives. She went to check on Fireheart, and found he looked a little better, his bleeding had stopped and all the wounds were covered in cobwebs and some herbs she couldn't identify.

Cinderpaw was sitting next to Fireheart's body, carefully watching him.

"How is he," she asked Cinderpaw.

"Yellowfang said he is getting better, and has passed the danger of death," Stated Cinderpaw.

"Ok, Thanks," meowed Sandstorm, before she sighed in relief and left the den, she took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and quickly demolished it, before going to sleep in the warriors den.

When she woke up, she saw Tigerclaw, probably Tigerstar now, sitting atop the highrock and call out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

As the Clan started to gather around, she noticed Fireheart walking out of the medicine den, his head still covered in cobwebs and sat at the edge of the crowd, Graystripe then came and sat next to him.

"As you all know, Bluestar has died in the fight against the rogues," Meowed Tigerstar, his voice strong, but clam.

Cats all around her bowed their heads in sadness, but as she looked up at Tigerclaw's eyes, she saw a smile appear over his face, but it was gone so quickly she thought she might have imagined it, and his face returned sombre and full of grief.

"And not I am Thuderclan's leader," he continued, "My first action as leader of the clan is to expose Bluestar's true killer."

"Everyone knows she was killed by a rogue," Said Whitestorm.

"That is what the killer wants you to think," Claimed Tigerstar.

"So, who is he," asked Mousefur, staring suspiciously at all the cats around her.

"Fireheart is the true killer of Bluestar," meowed Tigerstar, then he snarled at Fireheart, "Defend Yourself!"

Sandstorm sat there surprised at what she had heard, Fireheart would never do that, he is a loyal warrior of Thunderclan, but Tigerstar is the leader of Thunderclan, and his word is trust worthy, he would never lie about Bluestar's killer.

"I didn't do it," Stated Fireheart calmly, his face sombre, and his eyes still held the pain of his injuries and sadness for Bluestar, "and you have no evidence against me," he continued.

"I saw you do it," shouted Tigerstar, his anger easily evident in his voice.

All cats of the clan were watching the two cats arguing, but most cats seemed to be on Tigerstar's side.

Fireheart opened his mouth to speak, but Darkstripe leaped at him pinning him down.

"Traitor!" snarled Darkstripe.

Fireheart's eyes were now filled with pain and she realized that his injuries had reopened and must be hurting him badly. Luckly for him thought, the injuries in his head were still intact.

Darkstripe lifted his paw, and unsheathed his claws, ready to strike down at Fireheart's neck, Fireheart tried to Struggle free, but Darkstripe pushed him down, hitting his head in the ground, Fireheart's eyes glazed over, and his body lay still, unconscious due to the injuries in his head, which were now bleeding heavily.

Darkstripe lifted his paw, about to bring it down on his neck when Tigerstar said, "Stop, he is exiled from Thunderclan," He Snarled, "Throw him out into the forest and leave him for the Foxes."

Yellowfang, who had disappeared into her den when Fireheart had gone unconscious, came out with cobwebs and other herbs but Tigerstar said, "Filthy Traitors don't deserve the treatment and care of the clan, after seeing Fireheart's fate, no cat dared oppose him. Sandstorm felt tears in her eyes and she desperately tried to hold them back.

"Bluestar wouldn't have done this, I think we should treat him and then send him off," said Whitestorm.

"Do you want to share his fate," Snarled Tigerstar, unsheathing his claws, Whitestorm quickly sat down, muttering angrily under his breath.

Fireheart was still lying on the ground with Darkstripe pinning him down ready to knock him out again if he wakes up, _You don't need to do that, he won't wake up ever again without proper treatment._ She thought sadly.

"Darkstripe, Longtail, take Fireheart and throw him anywhere out in the forest," said Tigerclaw.

And as Darkstripe and Longtail carried Fireheart's body away, she felt grief overwhelm her, as she watched her love being condemned to death, but he committed a terrible and unforgivable crime, and he deserved his punishment.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Chapters and I would just like to tell you that I might not be able to update until next Wednesday.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tigerstar's POV:**

Tigerstar walking out of the camp, following Darkstripe and Longtail, Fireheart's unconscious body being held up between them.

"Follow me," he ordered them, and set off towards Riverclan's territory, and led them to a large tree, with a hole in its trunk, big enough to fit to cats sitting in there.

"Throw him in there; I want to keep him as a prisoner, after all, he killed Bluestar, he deserves to be tortured, not just left to die."

They both murmured agreement before throwing him in there.

"Longtail, I want you to guard him all the time," he ordered, "Darkstripe I want you to provide them with prey every day, Longtail gets all the prey he wants, while Fireheart gets half a mouse, and before you give it to him, make sure to dip it into the river."

"Ok," Said Darkstripe.

Longtail sat in his position next to the hole while Darkstripe went to hunt for them.

"Oh, and Darkstripe," he said, before the dark warrior could leave, "put cobwebs onto his head injuries, and only his head injuries, and don't treat him with anything else, I just want him to be barely alive."

Then he left them to do what h ordered them to do and returned to his den.

**_Time Skip_**

Tigerstar was now sitting in his den, it was well past dawn, and he was waiting for Darkstripes return to announce his deputy, which undoubtedly is going to be Darkstripe.

Just then he heard Darkstripe's voice,

"May I come in?"

"Come in," Replied Tigerstar

He entered the Leaders Den and said, "I have done as you ordered me, and Fireheart is still unconscious,"

"Ok, go now, I have an announcement to make," Stated Tigerclaw calmly.

Tigerstar left his den and jumped atop the highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," he yowled.

As the cats gathered he saw a few of them looking at him in confusion, and some of them looked at him in fear, which made him smile,

"I would like to announce who the new deputy of Thunderclan is, I saw these words before the spirits of Starclan, so that they may hear and approve of my choice, Darkstripe will be the new deputy of Thunderclan," He said, and cats started to congratulate him, while others including Graystripe, Sandstorm and Whitestorm seemed doubtful of the new deputy.

"Also, I would like to tell you that Thunderclan will never be Thunderclan again, from now on, Thunderclan will be known as Tigerclan! We will bring the forest to greatness, and unite it all under one leader, one territory, one ownership."

The Cats of the Clan Started at him in horror, while Darkstripe and Dustpelt cheered for him. He then leapt down from the Highrock and left the camp. He went to where he left Fireheart.

**Fireheart's POV:**

Fireheart tiredly opened his eyes, his vision blurrily, and his body hurting him enormously, his back, and underbelly were filled with claw marks, that were left untreated, and were starting to get infected. Also, his head was hurting him badly, and he felt dizzy.

He remembered how he got those injuries, Tigerclaw and Darkstripe did this to him, and as he looked around him, he realized he was inside a tree trunk,he tried to get up and leave, but his legs buckled under him and he feel down again with a loud thud, just then, a cat walked in, and threw his blurry vision, and dizziness, he recognized Tigerstar standing over his body, smiling devilishly at him.

"Were am I," asked Fireheart, his voice low and weak, he wondered how he looked now, desperate? Defeated? Broken? Maybe all of these, but he knew that his voice was weak and broken.

"You are my prisoner now," meowed Tigerstar calmly.

"I will never be the prisoner of a traitor like you!" Fireheart tried to snarl at him, but his voice came out as a weak, barely audible whisper.

The devilish smile on Tigerstar's face disappeared and his face became angry, he unsheathed his claws and ran them across Fireheart's back, passing over a few of his already bleeding injuries, he let out a low yowl of pain, which was all he could manage right now. Tigerstar then turned his back to him kicked him with his hindlegs and sent Fireheart rolling into the wall of the Trunk, falling down and letting a small weak meow of pain.

"Kittypet, you made a big mistake standing against me, and now, you will pay for what you did."

He then jumping at him and clawed at his legs, Fireheart tried to struggle, but he found he couldn't move his body anymore, finally, when Tigerstar stopped hitting him Fireheart's headache was stronger than before, and his dizziness was worst , and Fireheart soon drifted back into unconsciousness

**_Time Skip_**

Fireheart woke up later on to find himself still in the same place, his vision was better now, but his headache was stronger than before, he looked at his body, and found that a lot of wounds had been infected.

He poked his head out of the tree trunk and found it longtail sleeping in a branch high up in a nearby tree, he tried to crawl out of the den, and collapsed down on the ground, taking deep breathes, he slowly walked away, trying to escape from Thunderclan territory, the territory he once called home.

He decided to go to Ravenpaw, and live with him, at least until he recovered, but with all these injuries, but all he could do was try. Fireheart started moving through Thunderclan territory, thanking Starclan that it was night and everyone one was sleeping, but he was getting hungry, he had eaten nothing but the half eaten mouse Longtail gave him, and he couldn't hunt in the state he was in so he continued walking slowly, and painfully through Thunderclan Territory.

He then reached the border with Windclan, and without thinking twice, he continued walking slowly, and painfully, wincing at the pain that came with every step he took.

He was halfway throught Windclan Territory, when the sun started to rise, and he knew the dawn patrol would be leaving camp soon. So he tried to go faster but his legs buckled under the pressure he was applying on them, after all, trying to run with a leg that is littered with infected wounds is never a smart thing to do.

Slowly, he got up and continued walking slowly. Soon, he heard a yowl and saw 3 Windclan cats running towards him, there claws unsheathed, when they reaching him he recognised Mudclaw, Onewhisker and Gorsepaw

Mudclaw snarled at him, "You think that just because you returned us gives you the right to trespass…" but he was then shocked into silence as he saw the state Fireheart and asked him, "What happened."

Fireheart launched into the story of what happened to him, starting from when he found out about Redtail's death, until his exile and being kept as Prisoner, "Please don't tell anyone you saw me here," he finished slowly, unsure they had believe him or not, but there was a shocked look in their eyes,

"So you are going to Barley's Barn?" Asked Onewhisher

"Yes," Replied Fireheart

"You're not going to help Thunderclan against Tigerstar?" Asked Onewhisker

"I will, but after I have recovered."

"Then I want you to know, you have our full support," Said Mudclaw.

And they left Fireheart to tell Tallstar about their encounter while he left them and continued on the way to Barley's Barn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy This Chapter,and please Review, More Reviews means faster Updates**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fireheart's POV:

After an agonizingly long walk, he soon saw Ravenpaw's Barn, feeling a spark of energy, he started running, until he felt the pain in his legs get stronger, and his legs buckle under him, and he lets out a loud yowl of pain, which Ravenpaw must have heard, since his head poke out of the entrance to the barn, and his eyes widened when he saw the state his friend was in.

Fireheart lay on the ground panting for breath and unable to stand up due to the injuries in his infected leg. He waited as Ravenpaw ran towards him, his eyes stretched wide in surprise and worry for his friend.

"Fireheart," He Yowled, "What happened to you"

"Long Story," Panted Fireheart.

"Well, you look like you need a rest, follow me to the barn," he invited

Fireheart just pointed helplessly with his tail at his injured leg

"Can't walk," meowed Fireheart.

Ravenpaw came and allowed Fireheart to rest on his shoulder as they walked slowly to the barn.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ravenpaw

"Exiled," Answered Fireheart.

Ravenpaw looked at him in surprise,

"What happened?" he asks.

"Tigerclaw became leader," meowed Fireheart, feeling utterly exhausted and defeated.

"And his first order of action was to exile you,"

"Yes," answered Fireheart.

"Why did the clan support him?" asked Ravenpaw.

"He claimed I killed Bluestar."

"And how did you get these injuries, and how did they get infected?"

So, as they walked to the Barn, Fireheart explained everything that had happened to him, starting with the battle with the rogues, and ending with his escape from Tigerstar.

"That's Horrible!" Exclaimed Ravenpaw, "What will you do against Tigerstar?"

"Well, I had only thought about surviving until now, and when I'm better, I'll start trying to defeat Tigerstar and rescue Thunderclan."

So, when they reached the barn, Ravenpaw told Barley what happened to Fireheart, and Fireheart, who turns out to know a bit about healing treats Fireheart's wounds, commenting on how lucky he is to still be living, when he has Infected Head Wounds.

After Barley finished, he told Fireheart that his injuries will heal in about half a moon, so, next half moon. So Fireheart had half a moon of doing nothing but thinking about how to defeat Tigerstar, and rescue the clans from his evil ambitions.

**-****Quarter Moon Later****-**

Fireheart lay down in his nest to sleep, he continued thinking about how to defeat Tigerstar, he knew he would need large amounts of support, he knew he would most likely have Windclan's support, and he suspected that the medicine cats would be on his side once he had explained his point of view to them, and told them he needed there help against Tigerstar.

He was also counting on Thunderclan's support, which he knew he would most likely get if they got to see Tigerstar's true self.

When he finally drifted into sleep, he found himself in a beautiful meadow, in the middle of Greenleaf, next to him, there was a forest, and out of it came a blue-grey she-cat.

"Bluestar!" He yowled happily, running to his previous leader.

"Fireheart," She said, "I want you to know that Starclan is on your side, and that Thunderclan does need your help."

"Ok," he meowed.

"I would also like to tell you that Tigerstar had decided to rename Thunderclan, he named it Tigerclan."

"What! He can't do that!" He Yowled Fireheart, his anger quickly increasing.

"Yes, he can, since he is now leader of Tigerclan, although we here in Starclan don't approve of it."

"How can I get rid of him, and who will replace him once he is gone," His anger cooling down and turning into frustration at the fact that he couldn't do anything.

"Do what you think is right, and we will guide you to the correct path, and the cat who will replace Tigerstar is obvious."

"Whitestorm?" asked Fireheart.

Bluestar just laughed and said, "No, and I think I shouldn't tell you now."

Then she began to fade, and the entire meadow along with her, and suddenly, he found himself opening his eyes in the Barn, sunlight coming in from the entrance, and a few holes in the wall, which were covered by something that looked like ice.

Fireheart got up, he could walk better now, and hunt, but his injuries were still there, and he couldn't fight, or walk a long distance, so he had to settle with just staying in the barn, and exploring the small area around it.

Sandstorm's POV

Sandstorm walked out of the Warriors den, and went into the apprentices den to get her apprentice, and she walked in, she looked for the fluffy white pelt of her apprentice, and she found him sleeping next to Brightpaw.

"Cloudpaw!" she called.

His head lifted up slowly and he stared at her, his eyes dull, and sadness still evident in his face, and movements, he had been like that for about a quarter moon, since his uncle, Fireheart had been exiled, for supposedly killing Bluestar.

Both Cloudpaw and Graystripe were badly affected by Fireheart's exile, and both of them still miss him until today, Graystripe has now left for Riverclan with his kits, he left behind everyone's back, talked to her across the border when she was out of a walk, and told her that he had left because he was worried about his kits staying in the same clan as Tigerstar, which was a reason she didn't understand, Tigerstar was a great leader, but he also said that every time he saw the Thunderclan camp, the Twoleg place or Fireheart's empty nest, he would feel his heart break.

The rest of the clan has been largely unaffected, most of them were just shocked but recovered after a day or two, and then life went back to normal.

She took Cloudpaw and they both left for training, and before they left, they saw Tigerstar leave the camp, and they walked out, they saw him heading in the direction of the Sunningrocks, while she and Cloudpaw went off to the Sandy Hollow.

**-Time Skip-**

After a long day of training, she and Cloudpaw went back to the Thunderclan camp, she sent Cloudpaw to take prey to the elders while she sat down to eat.

After she finished her meal and went to sleep in the warriors den, she heard Tigerstar calling for a meeting.

"Let all cats old to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Sandstorm went to sit below the highledge as the cats gathered, Tigerstar waited patiently for them.

When they were all here, he said,

"I have an announcement to make," he yowled, "Shadowclan have agreed to join Tigerclan, and become one clan!"

"What! Why would Nightstar agree to that?" Yowled Whitestorm.

"Nightstar is Dead." Tigerstar stated Simply, "He died of a deadly sickness."

"What about the Deputy, Cinderfur?" Questioned Runningwind.

" He died from the same Sickness."

"Who is Shadowclan's leader then?" Asked Whitestorm, seeming still angry

"They agreed that I should be their Leader."

"So you are now the leader of two clans!" Yowled Brackenfur, "That didn't happen before, in any of the Clans! This is a Betrayal of the Warrior Code, and Betrayal of ThunderClan!"

Tigerstar's eyes turned red with anger and he flicked his tail, and quickly, Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt leaped at Brakenfur, quickly killing him and disposing of him, Sandstorm noticed that Whitestorm, Runningwind, and Mousefur all had their claws unsheathed and their muscles tense, staring angrily at Tigerstar.

Tigerstar leaped down from the Highrock and went into his den, while Whitestorm and Runningwind left the camp. Sandstorm decided to follow them, and as she saw them walk to the Training Hollow and sit there, she followed them and hid in a bush.

"Tigerstar must be mad! Killing Brackenfur, becoming Shadowclans Leader and joining them to Tigerclan!" Muttered Runningwind angrily.

"Your right, how likely is it that Nightstar and Cinderfur both die, I think he killed one of them, if not both." Stated Whitestorm.

"I don't believe this, that Fireheart fool had to kill Bluestar didn't he, and make that make that idiot, Tigerstar our leader!" Mumbled Runningwind.

"Actually, I think Fireheart did nothing, and was framed for Bluestar's death, while her real killer is Tigerstar."


End file.
